Save Me
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: While fighting in the battle of Hogwarts it's not Fred but Hermione who nearly gets crushed by a wall, even though it is Fred who ends up under the rock. Why? Because he saved Hermione in a way no one fully understands. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'll say it this one time even though it pains me. I don't own this it all belongs to J. K. Rowling**

"Damn," Hermione cursed under her breath as her curse flew over the death eater's head. She ducked as another curse came flying at her and then raised her wand.

A purple blast shot from the tip and hit the death eater square in the chest and he fell to the ground. The hollow clunk as his mask hit the ground was satisfying. She hadn't killed him, most likely stunned him or put him a coma for now. He'd get finished off later.

Another curse was aimed at her and taking a deep breath, she went back to duelling.

Hogwarts was in shambles. People were duelling all around her and yelling curses filled with anger and hate. They were in one of the few corridors that were still intact after everything that was happening. Dead bodies were scattered around the grounds from both the dark and light side. Walls and floors were stained a sickening red of blood from the people fighting and those who ...fought.

She could hear Fred, George, Ginny and Luna sending spells at other death eaters in the same corridor she was in. She wasn't sure how far they were, a little too preoccupied with trying to dodge the dark magic being thrown her way.

"Stupefy!" she screamed.

The death eater bent over in time to have the spell fly past his right shoulder and Hermione's jaw tightened in frustration. He sent a curse back at her and missed it hitting the wall behind her.

Except...he didn't miss. He hit the exact target.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see who had called her name when she realized the wall she was standing in front of was crumbling. Huge chunks were breaking off and falling to break the stone floors, it was as if it were in slow motion as she watched the giant pieces head straight down towards her.

And then for Hermione it flashed, and went black.

**Author's Note: I'm terrbile for starting another story aren't I? Now I have three stories going on at once but I have fun keeping up with all of them. I've always wanted to do a Fred and Hermione so...here it is.**

**Let me know what you think of it in a review.**

**ANyways,**

**SSunshine**


	2. Chapter 2: Sort of Saved My Life

Hermione woke up to the sound of chattering. Opening her eyes she looked around. From what she could see she was lying down in a not-so-comfortable bed wrapped in blindingly white sheets and wearing a hospital gown.

"Hospital wing?" she mused aloud. Wait that would mean she was still at Hogwarts...wasn't the hospital wing ruined? "?"

She slowly sat up putting her weight on her hands behind her. The room was cream, or white that had been on the walls for quite some time now. There was another bed in the room as well. "Fred? George?" she asked. Whichever one of them it was they appeared to be sleeping with their back facing her. Usually she could tell the difference between Fred and George the way they carried themselves was different and there was always a slight difference in their smiles and look in their eyes.

"Any news?" Hermione turned to the door where behind it, two hushed female voices were coming from.

"No not yet," came the reply. "But don't worry I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Another bit of whispering that Hermione couldn't quite catch before the second woman spoke again. "Yes, both of them. Just wait out here I'm going in to check on them."

"Well he's my son-"

_Son? _Hermione thought. _It must be Mrs. Weasley._

"-I think I have the right to see him!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow any visitors in while running tests. It's-" the voice grew quieter and Hermione could no longer hear them.

_She's in for it if she thinks she's keeping Mrs. Weasley away from her own children._ Hermione laughed just as a nurse came in. And as predicted, she had Mrs. Weasley right behind her.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried "Dear, thank goodness you're awake!"

"Pardon?" Hermione matched Mrs. Weasley's smile though her confusion was still evident.

Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged Hermione tightly "How long have you been up? Are you feeling okay?"

"I got up a minute ago," Hermione answered. "I'm fine...I think. I am fine aren't I?"

The medi-witch stepped up and raised her wand. "Whoa! What are you doing!" Hermione jumped back and swatted the woman's hands away.

"I need to do a few tests to make sure your body's going to function properly. You were-"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hermione asked the nurse as politely as possible.

"Sorry Miss Granger I guess I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Amelia I have been one of the nurses looking after you these past few days," the woman explained.

_Days? I've been in here for days?_

"Just how long have I been in here?" Hermione inquired.

"Five days Miss Granger. You've been in some sort of a coma," Amelia raised her wand again. "It will take a minute to run the tests and then I can explain everything to you."

"Fine," Hermione nodded and lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes as Amelia slowly moved her wand above Hermione's body.

Mrs. Weasley had taken a seat off to the side of the room next to George or Fred's bed. She was looking down at her lap and as Amelia finished stood up and brought the chair in between the two beds and sat back down.

Hermione fixed her pillows and sat back up resting against them.

"Um...is that..." Trying to get the right twin, Hermione sat up straight to see if she could get a glimpse of their face. But it was bandaged; almost their whole body was bandaged.

"It's Fred dear," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Oh." Hermione continued to stare at his back before looking at Mrs. Weasley "What- what exactly happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Amelia said.

"I-I don't remember. I was duelling and then..." Hermione thought back to what happened. She couldn't recall what happened after that, it all seemed like a vague dream.

"It's okay Hermione, we can try and figure this out tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley decided. "I'll send a letter to the Burrow in an hour or two. No point waking them up in the middle of the night."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Four in the morning." It was then Hermione noticed the dark bags under Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "Sorry dear, they were here all night the last few days they need one night's rest."

"No, I understand," Hermione assured quickly "You should rest too Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly dear," she corrected. "And don't you worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Miss Granger I advise you some more rest," Amelia instructed.

_Rest? I thought I just came out of a coma. Isn't five days rest enough?_

Both women turned to leave when Hermione spoke "Wait. How long as Fred been..."

"Same as you Miss Granger. But we pray he'll be waking quickly."

Hermione nodded. _I hope so too._

"Hermione!"

"Shut up Ron! She's sleeping!"

"Well you're not being very quiet either. Are you George?" Hermione teased sitting up.

George smiled at her but his heart wasn't really into it and she could tell. His eyes drifted over to the unconscious form of his other half and the corners of his mouth dropped a little.

"Hermione how are you?" Harry asked coming forward and pulling a chair over with him to sit beside her. The other two boys followed suit.

"I'm okay," Hermione answered.

"Merlin we've missed the sound of your voice," Harry commented with a grin.

"Aw," Hermione smiled back and leaned over to hug him. "I can't believe I missed the end of the war."

"You didn't want to Hermione. It was brutal. I'm just glad it's over," Harry said.

"I'm proud of you Harry," Hermione told him sincerely.

"Yeah, it must have felt good to kick Voldy's arse," George smirked.

"Anyways," Ron started "How have you been?"

"Fine," Hermione said in a slightly irritated tone. How many bloody times was she supposed to answer the same question when nobody would answer hers? "Do you...do you guys know what exactly happened to get me in here though?"

"Well Fred...nobody's sure what happened exactly. By the time everyone realized what happened, there was nobody in conscious to ask for details...you two were out cold."

_So Fred has something to do with this..._

"What happened to Fred?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione...he sort of saved your life."

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: What the

"What do you mean he _sort of _saved my life?"

"Well..." Harry looked at George and Ron for answers. "Ginny's outside. She and George were there to see it for themselves...they should tell you."

Harry left the room, taking Ron with him while George stayed and watched Hermione awkwardly. Ginny entered the hospital room a minute later, heading straight over to Hermione.

"Merlin, those boys Hermione," Ginny shook her head "They say three people in the room and of course they stampede right on in."

Hermione laughed. "Nice to see you too Ginny."

"Missed you 'Mione," Ginny smiled and went over to hug her. After she released Hermione her eyes lingered on her brother for a moment in his sleeping form.

_He'll be okay Ginny. I promise, he'll be okay._ Hermione felt like saying. She wasn't sure how she could keep that promise but she knew she would. Fred would pull through this.

"So...what happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, nobody's quite sure at this point," Ginny answered knowing exactly what Hermione was referring to. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"A spell," Hermione recalled. "The death eater I was duelling he...sent a spell at me but missed. He hit the wall behind me and...it came down on me..." Hermione pulled the sheets away from her legs and looked down. She was intact. Barely a scratch was on her body. "Didn't it?"

"No Hermione, that's the thing, it didn't," Ginny looked over at Fred.

George spoke next. "Fred saw the wall coming down on you Hermione. We both did. He tried to warn you but by then it was too late."

"We thought...well we saw it and we knew...we thought you..." Ginny trailed off and averted her eyes to look at the floor.

"Had died," Hermione finished for them. "The wall would have crushed me. But...it didn't?"

George nodded. "It crushed Fred."

"How? I mean, I could've sworn you were farther from me than..."

"Well that's the part nobody understands. Hermione, you can't apparate in Hogwarts. And even if you could...you can't make someone else apparate without being connected to them in some way," Ginny said.

Of course she needn't have since Hermione already knew that. But what relevance did apparating have to all of this?

"Fred switched with you," George explained "if that makes sense. One moment you were about to be hit with a falling wall and the next you were taking the spell aimed at Fred and Fred was taking the wall that nearly ended on top of you. After that you were both in comas."

"Oh my Merlin," Hermione's attention snapped over to Fred's unconscious bandaged body and she gasped. "That's- that's my fault then isn't it?"

"Hermione we don't even know what happened. It's certainly _not_ your fault," Ginny insisted.

"Yes it is. I could have deflected the spell or...something. That wall didn't have to come down if it wasn't for me," Hermione blinked. She put Fredrick Weasley in a coma. Fred probably didn't have a bone in his body that hadn't been broken and it was her fault.

Ginny recognized the look on her face and shook her head. "Hermione, no. Don't try and blame this on yourself. It's _no one's_ fault."

Hermione realized George was being uncharacteristically quiet. "George I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized. "Really I can't believe-"

"Hermione, it's okay," George cut in. "Fred will be fine. Give him time. He'll be okay." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself not her. Hermione knew Fred would be okay. He just had to be okay. He was going to be okay.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "If that's the whole story, do you mind leaving me alone for a minute? I need to think this over."

"Sure," both George and Ginny nodded and left the room quietly.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat down on the chair Harry had pulled up next her bed, turning it so it faced Fred's.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself. "One minute I'm defeating death eaters and the next I'm in coming out of a coma." She looked up at Fred and placed a hand over his. "Promise you'll wake up. I need you to wake up."

Her voice was coming out soft and barely a whisper. She closed her eyes. How could this have happened? Fred ended up under that wall? She was right there; right about to get hit when it...it had gone black. But Fred had been farther away, it wasn't possible for him to get there in that much time. Neither of them could have apparated and, like Ginny said, even if they could Fred wouldn't have been able to apparate right where she had stood. It was too difficult if not impossible.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Amelia entered the room. "Miss Granger I'd appreciate it if you stayed in your bed as you were told," she said. "Were still not sure what you were hit with and if there's any affects that we have yet to discover-"

"Yes," Hermione nodded and went crawled back into her own bed. "I understand."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Amelia handed her a vial. "Take this, it's a sleeping draught. We have to run a few more tests today, I'm sure you'd be more comfortable while asleep."

Hermione downed the vial in one go and lay down. "Amelia may I just ask...if I had to be asleep for the tests...why didn't you do them within the five days I was asleep?" Hermione questioned tiredly.

"We needed to know if you had any information about what had happened to you first Miss Granger," Amelia answered.

Hermione yawned; the effects of the potion slowly taking affect "What about Fred?"

"Mr. Weasley's conditions are different than yours Miss Granger," Amelia said. "He was hit physically and it was fatal-"

_Fatal?_ Hermione thought. _As in deathly? As in Fred could have died?_

"Miss Granger I ask that you please lie down after taking the draught. It will- almost immediately- cause drowsiness."

"What?" Hermione realized that she was, in fact, sitting upright again. "Sorry, of course." She lay down on her back and closed her eyes.

"Hermione?" she heard Amelia ask distantly. She shook her head slightly at the nurse and Amelia got to work on the tests.

Hermione opened her eyes hours later and smiled. Sleeping draughts always had that affect you felt so peaceful when you woke up.

"Good afternoon sweetheart."

"Dad?" Hermione asked sitting up. She looked up into her father's brown eyes and her smile widened. "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter just woke up from a five day coma, during which I rarely got to see her. What do you think I'm doing here?" he bent over and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Is Mum here too?" Hermione tilted her head at her father and he brushed the curls away from her face.

"Of course she's here," he whispered. "But she dozed off a few minutes ago; we were waiting for you to wake up." Hermione looked over to where he father was looking. Her mother was sitting in one of the armchairs against the wall with her head resting against the back of it; her eyes closed.

"Oh," Hermione leaned up against her pillows and sighed. "Well, let her rest then."

"She'll be disappointed she wasn't here the moment you woke up. She's been worried sick about you," her father told her gently. Hermione nodded silently.

Well of course her mother was worried. She had no idea what was going on in Hermione's life. Hermione preferred to keep the magical world away from her muggle life and vice versa. Things were complicated enough being a muggle-born let alone bringing her family into the mix. Plus if her parents really knew what she was doing, fighting in a war and risking her life; well certainly they'd support her, but they may not exactly approve her decisions to be the wisest.

Mrs. Granger sat up as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Hermione? Oh my goodness, Hermione!" she pushed herself out of the chair and came over to Hermione's side, kissing the top of her head and hugging her close. "Honey how are you?"

"I'm fine Mum," Hermione answered. "Don't worry about what happened. It's no big deal."

"Hermione you were in a coma! For heaven's sakes if that's not a big deal what is? You were out for five days! I had no clue as to what happened to you. Your father was worried sick." _Yeah he's the worry wart._

"Mum," Hermione put her hands on her mother's shoulders in attempt to calm her down. "I'm perfectly fine. Honestly, I'm okay."

"Hermione Jane Granger don't you dare try and pull that past me! I was scared half to death when the bloody owl came flying through my window telling me that my daughter was in a coma hit by some unknown...spell!" her mother screeched.

"Mum!" Hermione barked. "I'm _fine_. Do I look sick? Do I look like I'm lying on my death bed?"

"Hermione don't even joke about dying right now. First you're fighting in a war and then you end up in the hospital and you think it's okay to _joke_?" Hermione looked at her father not being able to meet her mother's eyes. "Sweetie I know that you belong in this world. This is where you love to be and I understand that," her mother continued with a sad smile. "But I rarely know what's actually going on in your life and to find out you're in the hospital for who-knows-what?"

Hermione put her face in her hands. "Mum, Dad, I'm fine. I promise you I am neither in danger nor in pain right now." _Well not anymore anyway_. Hermione added to herself.

"Sweetheart just please take care of yourself," her dad patted her knee. "It's hard not knowing."

"I get it Dad," Hermione sighed. "And trust me, I try." So her mother did know about her fighting in a war. That was probably Mrs. Weasley's doing.

Hermione's mother looked over at the other occupant of the room. "That's Molly's son?" she asked.

"One of them," Hermione replied. "That's one of the twins; Fred."

"Oh, well what happened to him?"

Hermione looked over at Fred. The nurses had taken the bandages off of him, meaning he must have healed considerably, and he was now facing her bed.

"He was hit by a falling wall," Hermione answered slowly.

"That must have hurt like hell," Mr. Granger was being sincere but his wife hit his shoulder anyway.

"Andrew! Language!" she turned back to Hermione "That must have been terrible."

"I'm sure it was," Hermione said. _And it could have been me_, she wanted to add. But after all her mother had just finished telling her, she decided to leave that bit out.

About an hour later Mr. And Mrs. Granger were escorted out of Hermione's room and to the lobby by Amelia to make sure they got out okay. Hermione got up and left the room to go get a glass of water from the kitchenette across the hall. She came back and sat crossed legged on her bed and put the glass on the tray beside her.

The tray tilted and the water sloshed over the side of the glass and Hermione rushed to balance the tray properly on the stand. This resulted in the whole stand toppling over and the glass hitting the floor with a _smash_.

"Damn it," Hermione cursed and found her wand tucked under her pillow. "_Repairo_." The pieces of glass flew back together into a whole and Hermione sighed in relief reaching over and picking it up.

There was a low chuckle in the room that startled her and she dropped the glass again and just listened in shock as it broke back into the many pieces it was in before.

"What the..." she looked over next to her.

"Hey Hermione, you want to tell me what the hell I'm doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4: I Think You Did

**A/N: Okay so from now on in the story it's Fred's thoughts are bolded and Hermione's are in italics.**

"Fred?" Hermione looked to her right where he was leaning over the edge of his bed to look at the broken glass. "Oh my Merlin! Fred!"

She fixed the glass a second time and gently placed it on the tray. "You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that'd be the case here," Fred agreed with a grin. "But you still have yet to answer me. What am I doing here?"

"St. Mungos," Hermione answered simply.

Fred waited for her to elaborate.

"The war..."

"Right!" he said. "How's that going?"

"Fred, the war's over," Hermione told him. "Harry won, Voldemort's been defeated."

"It's over?" Fred repeated incredulously.

"Fred I missed the end too," her tone became more serious. "There was an accident...a wall was falling, I was standing in front of it and somehow...you ended up getting crushed under it."

"Well that would explain why my whole body hurts like hell," Fred stated as he tried to sit up.

"Oh! Sorry! I completely forgot, of course you're in pain. I'm going to get the medi-witch, I'll be right back." Hermione hurried out of the room before Fred could stop her.

"Miss Granger _what_ are you doing out of your room?" the secretary for the floor asked as she passed by.

Hermione stopped and turned to her. "Fred Weasley," she said. "He was in a coma the past week; he just woke up he needs a nurse."

The secretary scribbled down a note of what Hermione told her and flicked her wand at it. It vanished and a second later a nurse apparated in front of them.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"This way," Hermione made sure the medi-witch was following her as she walked back down towards the room she came from. "There." She pointed at where Fred was half sitting half lying in his bed.

The medi-witch pulled out a folder and began to read through it nodding as her eyes scanned the page.

"Mr. Weasley I presume?" she asked turning to Fred.

"Fred," he shook the nurse's hand.

"Alright Fred, my name's Marietta and I'll be tending to you for the time being," Marietta smiled armly at them. She then looked at Hermione.

"Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione held out a hand and Marietta shook it.

"Hermione Granger! Heroine of the wizarding world?" Hermione blushed. "Well I just don't believe it. I'm meeting _the_ Hermione Granger."

Hermione now knew how Harry felt going out in public and all the people gawking at the sight of him; it was slightly embarrassing.

"Yes, well-um-thanks." Fred chuckled slightly at Hermione's discomfort. "Er, Fred he, um..."

"Of course! Mr. Weasley let's see..." Marietta went through a cabinet on the other side of the room and came out with a blue bottle. "Here we go. Drink this Mr. Weasley, it will reduce the pain."

Fred took the bottle from her and downed it in one gulp. "Call me Fred."

"Sure Mr. Weas- sorry, _Fred_," Marietta nodded at him and vanished the empty bottle. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check how your bones are healing. Until then I'd like you to relax."

Fred nodded his compliance and the nurse bustled out of the room.

"So...how are you feeling?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Fine," Fred shrugged and relaxed into his pillows, leaning against the back of his bed; his fiery red hair contrasting greatly with the bright white linen. "It's kind of refreshing to wake up after a few days of sleep. I feel renewed."

"_Renewed_?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "You were in a coma for nearly seven days and all you have to say is that you feel _renewed_?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Fred questioned. "That I'm tired and I need _more_ sleep?"

Hermione decided that he was right. It bugged the hell out of her after the umpteenth person asked how she was and told her what she needed was rest.

"No," Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "I get what you mean."

After a moment of silence Fred finally spoke up. "So what happened? I mean, how did we _both_ end up here?"

"You saved my life," Hermione replied as if it was the most common answer in the world.

Fred put on a look of intense curiosity. "Really now? I suppose this makes me your knight in shining armour then."

"Hey," Hermione smiled. "I haven't even thanked you yet and you're dubbing yourself a knight?"

"Well I think I deserve some thanks. I saved thy lady's life after all, did I not?" he smirked and Hermione laughed and played along.

"How will I ever repay you?"

"My great act of bravery and kindness need not be repaid. The fact that thy lady still lives is thanks enough."

Hermione crawled off her bed and stood beside his, staring down into his piercing blue eyes. "They told me that somehow you switched places with me. I was about to get hit when I ended up in your place and you in mine. I was in a coma for five days, and they think it's because of the spell I got hit with that was aimed at you. You were in a coma because you ended up where I would have been...under that wall. Fred you could have lost your life...because you saved mine. And whether you meant to or not, I'm truly do want to thank you."

"Hermione," Fred started. "I don't know what I did. I saw the wall about to fall and I tried to warn you. I don't know what happened either."

Fred thought back. He did remember what he was thinking when he saw what was happening. It was almost in slow motion for him. All he knew was that he had to get there; he had to save Hermione. _That's _what he was focused on as he watched the stone begin to tumble down. And that's what he was still focused on when the whole world went black for him.

What he didn't know was that that same moment the whole world went black for Hermione as well.

"I wanted to save you Hermione," Fred told her.

"Well Fred," Hermione whispered. "I think you did." She leaned over and hugged him. "Goodnight Fred. I'm sure you're mum's going to be here soon. They'll probably notify her after they check up on you, I'm just going to go to sleep now."

"You just don't want to be 'awake'" Fred air quoted. "When my mum goes ballistic over this." He accused.

"No," Hermione held back a smile. "That's not it. I'll see you in the morning."

She crawled back into her own bed and turned so her back was to him and closed her eyes; her smile still in place.

Fred shook his head, smiling to himself as well.** That little liar... **

**Another anuthor's note: Here's the thing I have wirter's block. But not for this story. I actually wanted to updat She Loved Me, She Loves Me Not but I just couldn't find the right thing to end the tenth chapter of that and decided I'd write this. I really want some opinions (good or bad) on this so let me know what your thoughts are...please.**

**Anyways,**

**SSunshine**


	5. Chapter 5: Weasleys Make Some Noise

"Let me in! That's my son in there!" Fred listened as there was a pause in his mother's rant from outside the door. "Do I look like I bloody care when visiting hours are!" another pause. "You don't know a thing what it's like!" She paused again. "Well I don't give a damn!"

Fred shook his head and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Adjusting his hospital gown to make sure it covered everything, he stood up as straight as he could and tried to make it to the door. Still being extremely sore he ended up stabilizing himself by gripping onto the counters, tables, and beds in the room until he got a hold of the doorknob.

He pulled it open and stuck his head out. "Let her in or she'll make an even bigger scene," he warned.

"Fred!" his mother lunged at him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. Fred shook his head behind her back and the medi-wizard gave the two of them an impatient look.

Fred managed to detach his mother from him and looked at the medi-wizard.

"I suppose you're Fred Weasley ?" he asked. Fred nodded with a smirk.

"I suppose you're the bloke who won't let my own mother in to see me?"

Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms. "No. He's going to let me in. _Right. Now._"

"Mrs. Weasley I have explained to you-"

"What did I just say?" Mrs. Weasley asked calmly. Nobody ignored Mrs. Weasley's commands. Molly Weasley would _not_ be disobeyed.

Fred sighed and stepped toward the medi-wizard, lowering her voice. "Look, I don't know who you are-"

"Smith, John Smith. I'm a medi-wizard here at St. Mungos," John cut in. Fred held back a smile _John Smith? Well that's creative. _

Fred raised an eyebrow. "I figured that. As I was saying, can you just let my mother in?"

"I-we're not allowed-we can't just..."

"I thought we went over this," Molly snapped in frustration. "I don't give a damn! If you don't let me in I swear to Merlin I'll-"

"John?" The three of them all turned to the door where Hermione was peeking her head out.

"Ms. Granger? This is your room as well?" John asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, actually. This is Fred; the one I told you saved my life. I understand that technically it's not allowed for any family or visitors to be here right now. But if it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it if you'd make an exception," she said, her voice firm, almost challenging him to tell her 'no'.

John stared at her. Hermione didn't waver, but instead stepped farther out of the room.

"Alright Ms. Granger, I suppose I could make an exception for you."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you John."

Mrs. Weasley and Fred followed her back into the room and Fred shut the door with a satisfied smirk, in John's face.

"What was that?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione crawled back into her bed and tucked the covers around her. "I chatted with him yesterday. He asked about all the...adventures I had with Harry and Ron."

"Of course," Fred went over and ruffled Hermione's hair "You little world-saver. I should've threatened to sic Harry on him."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Fred how are you doing? Is everything okay? No memory problems? Pain? Injuries?" Mrs. Weasley rushed.

"Mum, I was crushed by a wall. Of course I was injured. Everything's healed though, just a little sore," Fred shrugged and went back into his own bed, sitting up against the back of it.

"You remember what happened then?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah I remember," Fred looked at Hermione as he said this and she just sunk down in her bed and stared at her lap.

"Well that's good," Mrs. Weasley continued. She went over and hugged him tightly then kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to go back home now. I just wanted to see you and make sure everything was okay. I'll be back in an hour or so with the rest of the family. Is there anything you want from home?"

"Ask George to get me some of my clothes. Oh, and you mind making me a sandwich? The food they have here is crap," he made a face and Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look.

"Language. And fine, a sandwich it is. Hermione, dear, I'll bring you one too, you can't like it here much either."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

She hugged them both once more before she left for the Burrow.

"Man," Fred sighed. "I wonder what it's like at home now. With the war over and all I guess everyone must be relieved."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I hope so. Everyone was so stressed and the worrying never stopped. I'm glad it's all over."

Fred looked at her. "Have you seen George at all? Has he come to visit?"

"Of course he has," Hermione told him. "He and Ginny were the ones who told me what happened."

If Fred were in George's place he didn't know what he would've done. Almost losing his brother, his twin, his best friend, it would have hurt _him_. And _thinking_ he had already _lost_ all of that? He couldn't even imagine how George had felt, and to have watched his best friend almost lose his life?

A weird feeling came over Hermione as she watched Fred's expression change. "Fred," she said gently. "It did scare him. He wasn't his usual self. But trust me, he knew you'd come through."

Fred nodded wordlessly.

Hermione..._felt_ his sadness. That weird feeling...it was Fred's feelings. And somehow she knew it was Fred's emotions. It was like the sadness was there for her too. Except she wasn't feeling it, she was just extremely aware of it.

_What the hell is going on?_

Hermione shook the thoughts away. She was probably just tired or something, it was all in her head.

"Hermione? You okay?" Fred asked in concern.

"Yeah," she answered quickly. "I'm fine."

_._

An hour later, as promised, Mrs. Weasley came back along with the other eight Weasleys and two wrapped sandwiches.

The hospital room erupted with 'Fred!', 'How are you brother?', 'No silly wall is going to take down a Weasley!', and 'What the bloody hell happened to you?' those of which were of course followed by a 'Language!' from Mrs. Weasley. The only one who stayed fairly quiet was Percy who just kind of stood in the back and watched.

Half of them swarmed Fred while the other half swarmed Hermione, then they all switched. Well, that is, except for one Weasley. George stayed to the side of one bed; his twin brother's.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny stood up on a chair. "Everyone! File out! Brotherly love!"

They all looked at her. "_Twin_ brotherly love," she corrected. They nodded and filed out as directed.

Was the room had emptied out Fred and George looked at Hermione.

She smiled slightly at the two of them. "You know," she said. "I'm thirsty. I think I'll leave to get some water."

Both boys chuckled at her and watched her leave. "Thanks 'Mione!" they called after her.

"No problem," she called back over her shoulder.

George looked at Fred and they grabbed hands instinctively and did that whole guy 'hug' thing where they more just bumped shoulders. George shook his head and hugged Fred normally. "Brother I can't even tell you how much I missed you."

"Jeez George don't cry on me," Fred teased.

George laughed. "I'm not the one with tears in my eyes Forge."

And that was all they needed. No further explanations or tears or long speeches on how much they loved each other. They both just...knew, and without having to hear it out loud, they understood it perfectly.

"Hey 'Mione!" George and Fred called. "You can come back in!"

"Yeah," Fred added. "Hurry, before the healers attack you!"

"Give you a reason to need their healing," George laughed as Hermione came back in.

However the laughter stopped as a medi-witch really did come in. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I'll need you to follow me. We've gotten some results as to your conditions and the incident."

Fred and Hermione looked at each other worriedly and silently got up and followed the witch out.

**A/N: Okay, so I thought that was a decent place to end it. Or...you know I'm a little too tired to continue writing after getting up before seven and having gone to bed well technically today so gimme a break. Please review, that would be extra awesome of you even if it's just to say you don't like this, are offended (why? because your name is John Smith?), or are down right insulted that I call this writing. Although I must tell you if you say that it's a little cold hearted and harsh.**

**so yeah, R&R**

**ANyways,**

**SSunshine**


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**A/N: I realize I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. But here's chapter 6 anyway.**

"Well?" Hermione asked worriedly as they sat in a separate room with a Amelia and another medi-witch along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"We've come to a conclusion about what happened," the medi-witch they didn't know said.

_Well we gathered that._ Fred thought.

"You see, we believe it was some sort of a switching spell," the same witch took a seat across from all of them next to Amelia.

"A switching spell?" Mrs. Weasley repeated.

Mr. Weasley looked perplexed. "Aren't those used on inanimate objects only?"

"Yes, which is why we think it was a modified version. Some other sort. We haven't been able to go back and find any other case like this. This is why we _will_ be letting you two leave St. Mungos, but if anything else occurs that you think we need to know about you should alert us immediately," she gave them a stern look.

Hermione and Fred nodded.

"I don't understand," Mrs. Weasley looked at the medi-witches with question. "You say it was a switching spell. But you still have no idea what happened?"

"No," Amelia gestured with her hands to show 'switching'. "We think they used some advanced switching spell and that's how they ended up in each other's place."

The other medi-witch nodded in agreement.

"So it was both of them who caused the switch?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"As far as we can tell it was wandless magic, correct?" Amelia asked.

"If it was with our wands it wasn't intentional," Hermione said. "Other than that I suppose it would be wandless magic."

"Exactly," the medi-witch pointed at Hermione in acknowledgement. "We can't go back and find out who did the magic."

"It was Fred," Hermione blurted.

All of the heads in the room turned to stare at her. "Miss Granger how do you know it was Mister Weasley who performed the spell?" the medi-witch asked.

"I just do," Hermione told them. "It was Fred who made us switch places."

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Fred. Fred just sat there as if he was in deep thought. "Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I think Hermione's right," Fred answered slowly. "I-I saw her. I saw the wall coming down. And then...well after that, I don't remember what happened."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "That's fine Fred."

"So does this mean we get to go home now?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes Miss Granger," Amelia smiled. "All of your things are on your beds. You both are free to leave."

Fred jumped up "Finally!" he pulled Hermione out of her chair as well and dragged her back into their room.

"Let's get the hell out of here," he grinned at Hermione and handed her her robes, wand, and change of clothes of her bed. Hermione laughed at his excitement and went into the washroom to change out of the hospital gown.

She came back out clad in a camisole, zip up hoodie, and jeans. Fred and changed as well into jeans and a t-shirt.

"C'mon 'Mione. We're all going back to the Burrow. You're parents are there too." Fred propped the door open with his foot while Hermione folded all her stuff together. Then they both left and with the rest of the Weasley's (and Harry) they flooed back to the burrow.

They had only been there a moment before Hermione's parent showed up via portkey.

"Hey Mum, Dad," Hermione smiled and went over to give her parents hugs.

"Hi Sweetie," Her father kissed the top of her head and Hermione smiled up at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in the kitchen if you want to join them," Hermione showed her parents into the kitchen before rejoining Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

"So how much did 'Mione and me miss?" Fred asked.

"Not much," Ron shrugged.

"Harry defeated Voldemort the day after you two were put in St. Mungos and then after that...well nobody had the energy or heart to do much of anything," Ginny said.

_Everybody was grieving the loss of all the others_. Hermione thought. _It must have been terrible._

Hermione nodded slowly a sad sort of smile spreading appearing on her face.

Fred looked down as well feeling his own grief along with...

"Well," Harry clapped his hands together. "Mum's got lunch on the table, we should go now."

Everyone nodded and Hermione smiled, genuinely this time.

It was nice that Harry felt comfortable enough to refer to Mrs. Weasley as his mum. Of course she would never be his real mum both Mrs. Weasley and Harry were aware of that, but she was definitely the closest thing he had.

They all got up and left for the table and everyone took their places around it. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry with Fred across from her and her parents down the table across from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione was just nodding along and smiling, listening to the conversations around her and only participating every once in awhile. That is, until her parents spoke up.

"Hermione, we've gathered your things already," her mother leaned over the table to look at Hermione. "Is there anything else you need to get before we take you home?"

"Home?" Hermione asked. "You mean, as in, muggle London?"

"Yes sweetie," Mrs. Granger gave her a funny look. "We're taking you home."

"But mum I thought..."

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly concerned as well, "Mrs. Granger-"

"Molly please, call me Jane," Mrs. Granger interrupted.

"Of course, Jane, Hermione is welcome to stay here, as long as she needs."

Mr. Granger looked uncomfortable. "Well...we'd prefer Hermione to come home with us. After the past few days..."

"Completely understood," Mrs. Weasley nodded and that was the signal that was the end of that conversation.

"Mum," Ron all but yelled. "Hermione can't go home!"

"Ron," Hermione shook her head at him. "Don't argue."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, with all due respect, you can't take Hermione away from here!"

"Ron," Hermione told him firmly. "Stop it."

Harry interjected and placed his utensils down and faced Hermione's parents. In a more calm tone than Ron he spoke "What Ron's trying to say is that...even after everything that's happened, we think it's important for Hermione to stay _here_."

"We think it's in Hermione's best interest," Mr. Granger explained. "We want her safe, with us, at home."

"She's safer here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald stop it!" Hermione yelled. She stood up from the table and looked and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "That was a wonderful meal Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"You're very welcome dear."

"If you don't mind though, I'm going to get the rest of my things," Hermione said.

Ginny stood as well. "In my room Hermione. I'll help you pack."

The two girls left the table and everything went silent.

Fred was the first to speak. "I'll...um, be right back."

He went upstairs as well and went straight into Ginny's room.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione turned from whatever she was folding and looked up at Fred.

"Are you actually going to let them take you away?" Fred asked.

Hermione sighed.

And that's when Fred felt it. The feeling of Hermione's sadness. It took him a moment before he realized that he wasn't feeling it. The sadness wasn't Fred's own emotion. It was Hermione's, he was just somehow had an extreme sense of it.

"I have to," Hermione's voice cracked slightly as she spoke and held back the tears threatening to stream down her face.

"'Mione you can't," Ginny protested. "It's not fair."

"And how is it fair that they never see me? They have no idea what's happening in my life. It's not fair to them either," Hermione finished putting her things away and took a deep breath.

Ginny crossed her arms. "What about us?"

"Ginny do you think I _want_ to leave here? _This _is my home. This whole world. But how am I supposed explain that to my parents?" Hermione gave up and tears began to slide down her cheeks making them wet and shiny.

She wiped them away with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"You are going to visit...right?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione didn't meet her eyes. "Well, of course I'll try. I just don't know how long..."

"What do you mean you don't know how long? Of course you're coming to visit us! And if you don' we will! Trust me nothing's going to stop us Weasley's from barging in over there ourselves," Fred grinned and Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks Fred," she wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug and then went on to hug Ginny. "I promise to write to you guys."

"Good," Ginny said.

Fred picked up Hermione's bag and carried it downstairs for her.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione went into the living room and looked at her parents. "Can we just leave now please? I'm not trying to be rude, I just...it makes things easier."

Everyone nodded and got up to hug Hermione goodbye. Everyone except Ron.

"Ron," Harry nudged him. "Go."

Ron reluctantly got up and as Hermione hugged him goodbye he stayed sort of limp. "Ron don't do this," Hermione pleaded.

Ron rolled his eyes and hugged her properly.

"Aw, ickle Roniekins has separation issues," George cooed from the other couch.

Ron glared at his older brother and Mrs. Weasley gave them both a stern look before saying goodbye to Hermione herself.

"It's okay Hermione," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she held onto Hermione's shoulders "You passed your apparation test. You'll be able to visit. Drop by whenever you please."

"Thank you so much."

"Hermione, come on," her father said from the door holding her bag.

"Right, well bye." With one last sad smile Hermione grabbed hold of the portkey her father was holding and the left.

**A/N: So incase you don't get it...Hermione and Fred are aware of each other's emotions and know what the other is feeling but they don't feel it themselves. I hope that makes sense. **

**Also please review. I understand you're probably peeved that it's short and if you were reading this before you had to wait awhile but please your reviews tend to be my inspiration and I could really use some right now. **

**R&R**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett S.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unannounced Appearances

Hermione sat quietly in her living room with a book in her lap, reading while her parent bustled around the house.

It had been three days since she had left the Burrow and all she had really done was read. All day, every minute. Her parents weren't around often since they were in their offices and when they came home they were busy either cleaning, or cooking, or relaxing.

Hermione sighed. She had sent a letter to the Weasleys and Harry the day before and received a number of replies that day. But it wasn't the same as actually seeing them. She had barely used her wand in the three days she'd been home and it was killing her. It wasn't like she couldn't; her parents hadn't said she wasn't allowed and she was no longer underage. The thing was she had no reason to use her wand; there was nothing to use it for.

She decided she'd just go to bed now, nothing to stay up for anyway. And closed her book and called goodnight to her parents before heading upstairs to her room.

_Merlin, nine o'clock on a Friday night and I'm going to bed. There's something wrong with me._

Hermione shook her head at herself, changed, and crawled into bed.

"**Hermione?" I stare in disbelief at her. She's wearing a fitted cream, v-neck sweater and blue jeans. "What are you doing here?" I ask. She left with her parents three days ago.**

"**I missed you. I missed all of you," she smiles. "But you especially."**

**She steps forward and puts her hands on either side of my face. I rest my hands on her waist and she slides one hand down the side of my face to the side of my neck twirling her finger in my hair. Merlin she's gorgeous, and her lips are tantalizingly pink and plump.**

**I look down at her and grin, "I missed you to," I say. Then, I voice the question that's been bothering me, "Why'd you leave 'Mione?"**

"**I-I couldn't stay Fred." Something about the way she says my name makes me lick my lips and lean down towards her. "Are you going to kiss me Fred?"**

"**Maybe," I smirk, "do you want to stop me?"**

"**Not at all," she smiles slightly and just as I'm about to close the gap between us and press my lips against hers-**

Everything went black and the dream ended abruptly. Suddenly something dropped over Fred's torso and he heard a murmured, "Mmm."

Fred's eyes slowly opened and he looked around him. It was definitely unfamiliar and he immediately jolted up into a sitting position.

"Ow," he heard groan from behind him and he turned around, panicked. "What the hell?"

Hermione sat up groggily not sure what had hit her. And then she saw Fred.

"Fred?" she blinked a few times trying to make sure she had seen right. "Wait, what are- how did- you're in my room."

Hermione could feel- if that's what you wanted to call it- Fred's panic start to fade while Fred could feel Hermione's confusion increasing.

"I don't know how I got here," Fred explained quickly and Hermione's confusion slowly became a mix of confusion and curiosity.

And Fred was..._aware_ of it.

**What the hell is going on? This-this happened back at the Burrow but...it's going to keep happening?**

"Um, okay, well what happened before you got here?" Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged, "I was sleeping." **And dreaming of her**, his conscience reminded him.

Hermione leaned over Fred and grabbed her alarm clock. She blushed and pulled the covers up to under her arms to hide her camisole and sleeping shorts. Looking at the clock she sighed.

_It's bloody three in the morning!_

She tucked her mess of curls behind her ears but it wouldn't stay. Hermione found a ponytail holder on her wrist and twisted her hair into a bun.

Fred scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry to come in unannounced?" he offered.

Hermione sunk down to her pillows, "I just don't understand how you got here. Apparation takes a lot of concentration, how does someone manage that in the middle of sleep?"

"Hermione? Sweetheart?" her mother poked her head through the door. "I thought I heard you- oh my gosh!" he mother screamed along with a few choice colourful words.

"Is she okay?" Fred whispered through the corner of his mouth.

That was when Hermione realized Fred hadn't just appeared in her house, or in her room, or onto her _bed_ but right under her covers.

"Fred," Hermione winced slightly, "some _could_ call this a...err, _compromising _position."

_Oh Merlin, what is my DAD going to think?_

"Andrew!" Jane Granger called and her husband came stumbling out of their room and down the hallway to stand beside her. One look at Fred and he was wide awake.

"Hermione," he kept his voice frighteningly calm, "what is this _boy_ doing in your room?"

Hermione grimaced and nudged Fred. Fred sprang out of Hermione's bed and ran a hand through his red hair, "Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Granger this isn't what it looks like."

Noticing that Fred was still fully clothed- well somewhat, he was sleeping in a white t-shirt and his boxers- Hermione's parents calmed down enough to hear her out.

She climbed out of her bed- blushing as she saw Fred take in her appearance, clad in her beige camisole and short, pink, sleep shorts-

**Does she sleep in that sort of thing **_**every**_** night?**

and took a deep breath to begin her explaining. "Fred-Fred- well we're not sure how he got here. We weren't, um, _doing_ anything though. He just kind of appeared...here and I was just...asking him why. That's when you came in mum." Despite the fact that what she had said was the truth, Hermione was still blushing thinking about what her parents must have thought they were up to.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" her mother scolded. "Do you really expect your father and me to believe all of that?"

_Well yes it's the truth. But apparently you'd rather believe I __brought__ Fred into my bed and was...fooling around with him._

**So they don't believe that but they believe their perfect daughter was-**

"Mum!" Hermione's eyes widened. "It' the truth I swear. Really, I can't believe you don't trust me!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Grangers expressions softened and her father nodded, "Sweetheart of course we trust you." He shot a look at Fred and Hermione sighed.

"Thank you. Now look, I'm still not sure how Fred got here but it's three in the morning and I'm too tired to stay up and figure it out," Hermione said. "If I set up the spare bedroom can he just stay the rest of the night here?"

Jane and Andrew Granger exchanged looks of worry and Hermione gave them both a pointed look to say '_You just said you trusted me._' Finally her parents nodded and Fred spoke up.

"It's fine, really I can just apparate home..." Hermione glared at him.

_I just convinced my parents everything was okay and now you're acting nervous. How do you think that's going to go over?_

"Fred, don't be silly," Hermione told him. "It's three in the morning, you're tired. If you apparate now without being able to concentrate who knows what could go wrong."

**Really, after all that I am **_**wide**_** awake.**

Fred nodded. "Alright. Well I'll come help you then." He followed Hermione out into the hallway, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

After a stunned moment her parents left the doorway of Hermione's room and returned to the master bedroom.

Hermione opened the linen closet and pulled out a set of sheets and pillow cases along with a comforter. Fred took the comforter from her, seeing as she wobbled down the hall trying to see past it, and went into the guest room with her.

Hermione grabbed the fitted sheet and started to put it on the bed. Fred went around to the other side and began to help her.

As Fred was putting the comforter on the bed and Hermione was putting the pillows into the pillow cases she spoke softly, "I don't know how you got here...but it's nice to see you."

Fred looked up and grinned at her and a shy smile crept onto Hermione's features. "I missed you 'Mione," he said. "Ron was going ballistic the day after you left; it's a good thing you wrote. Harry could take down Voldemort but Ron and his mood swings are a whole other challenge."

Hermione laughed and Fred's grin widened, he liked making her laugh. "He acts like he's PMS-ing sometimes," he chuckled.

Hermione tossed a pillow at his head but he caught it easily and placed it on the bed. Hermione placed another one next to it on the other side and smiled at the perfection of the job. Fred looked at her, smirked, then flopped his body onto the bed created creases and wrinkles in the comforter.

Hermione took a sharp breath in as he ruined the perfectness of it and then glared at him. "You did that on purpose!" She picked up the pillow his head wasn't occupying and smacked him with it, "You ruined it! Just to bug me!"

He rolled over to look up at her, "No, I did no such thing!" The devious smile on his face implied differently though.

Hermione made to whack him with the pillow again but Fred grabbed the pillow from her hands and in the process, pulled her down onto the bed with him.

Hermione let out a shriek as she fell onto the bed and Fred rolled over so he was slightly above her. She gasped and Fred was mesmerized as he found his gaze captured and held by her shining brown eyes. His gaze fell down to stare at her pink tempting lips.

"Um..." she licked her lips and Fred immediately looked back up to her eyes, "my parents...I should go back to my room." She cringed at the squeaking sound of her voice and Fred cleared his throat and propped himself onto his elbow, still facing her.

He kissed her forehead, "'Night 'Mione."

"Goodnight," she whispered back to him. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and got up slowly. Fred rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, thanks for everything. Sorry for showing up in your room and making your parents," he coughed to stifle his laughter, "think we were-"

"Don't say it!" Hermione interrupted.

"having-"

"Shut up," she warned.

"sex," he finished with a smirk.

Hermione's jaw clenched, "Goodnight Fred," she said sweetly.

"Thanks 'Mione!" he called. His comment was only met by the sound of the door shutting behind Hermione as she walked out of the room.

_Crap. What's going to happen tomorrow?_

**Where the hell does George think I am? My own twin doesn't realize I'm missing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bond

**Where the hell am I?**

_What time is it? Ow, when did I hit my head?_

Fred sat up and put a hand to his head. There was a sharp pain at the back that made him cringe before getting up.

**Hermione's house. Right. **

Now everything that had happened the night before seemed more like a vivid dream then anything. Still, Fred knew it wasn't and went down the hall to where he remembered Hermione's room being. He knocked on the door and a groan of 'come in' came through.

He opened the door slowly to see Hermione on her bed with her head in her hands. Fred forgot about his own headache as he rushed to kneel beside Hermione. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Hermione shook her head and clamped her hands on the sides of it putting pressure against her skull.

Fred sat down beside her, "Headache or are the voices back again," he teased.

"First one."

He pulled her hands away from her head, "Well that isn't going to help it."

Hermione shut her eyes as she slowly felt the pain fade into a dull ache at the back of her head. It felt more like she had bumped it than before with the sharp pains.

Fred's headache lessened as well and they both sighed in unison.

"You alright?" they both asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know, I had a headache too. It's kind of faded now."

_Just like mine._

"Fred, we're going to St. Mungos today," Hermione told him firmly.

Fred shook his head, "I just got out of there! I'm not going back!"

"I'll explain after okay? Just go get changed," she ordered.

Fred sighed, "Alright. But I'll have to apparate back to George's and my flat. I hadn't exactly packed to stay the night."

"Right," Hermione agreed. "I'll meet you back here in a half hour."

"Wait," Fred paused, "I don't have my wand."

_He got here without using his wand? Well I'll have to remember that for later._

"Oh, well...we could do side along apparition. But I don't exactly know where your flat is..." she explained.

"As long as you can get me to Diagon Alley it's close enough. Flat's right above the shop but it has wards anyway."

"Alright then," Hermione grabbed her wand off her bedside table then she and Fred held onto each other and prepared themselves for the squeeze feeling of apparition.

A second later they were standing in front of Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Hermione stumbled to a stop and Fred caught her arm pulling her up to balance her.

"Thanks," she smiled and Fred nodded.

"Okay, well see you in half an hour," he waved and ran opened the shop door, letting himself inside.

Hermione apparated back home and got ready. She showered and changed into a pair of jeans and light pink long sleeved sweater. Her hair was wet which made it easier to run a brush through and when she was finished it sprang into curls. She used her wand to dry her hair so it would stay the way it was and then went downstairs to get something to eat before having to leave for St. Mungos.

She ate a quick breakfast, yogurt and an apple, before running upstairs to grab her wand. She was met by a small owl though with a note attached to its foot. She patted the owl's head in thanks and took the note.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I have no idea where you live. Can you come by the shop? We can leave from here.**_

_**Fred**_

_He doesn't know where I-? Oh right, he didn't apparate here last night. _

Hermione told her parents goodbye before she apparated into Diagon Alley. It was almost refreshing to see all the witches and wizards bustling around the shops. It was almost two weeks since the war ended and though there were still a great deal of people mourning the loss of loved was everyone had a certain...lightness to them knowing everything could get better now. Or at least most things.

She went up to the joke shop and went inside. It was already ten o'clock and as she stepped through the door and the bell rang above her head she was met by the sounds of laughter and chatter.

"Hermione!" George jumped over the counter and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "How are doing? I thought you weren't coming back."

"I'm alright," Hermione answered distractedly, "where's Fred?"

"I'm right here," the tall redhead gave Hermione a quizzical look.

_Oh shoot. I haven't gotten them mixed up- that's not Fred._

"Oh George, I thought you had gotten this all sorted out before. You're not Fred," she laughed.

George shook his head, "Hermione, I think I'd know who I am."

Hermione crossed her arms. Even though both the twins hair was on the longer side now and she couldn't see if he had one or two ears, she knew it wasn't Fred. She looked at George carefully; there was something different about the two of them.

For one thing their eyes seemed to be different colours. Both of them had blue eyes but Fred's were this slightly deeper, more piercing blue, while George's were a lighter and more subtle blue. Although you could only tell if you looked closely, otherwise they were all just blue. Period.

And then there was how they carried themselves that was different. That Hermione couldn't even begin to explain. It was just something she knew.

"Well I don't think you did since-_that's_ Fred," she pointed at the-almost- identical redhead coming through the backroom.

"_No_," George persisted, "just because we're twins Hermione doesn't mean we're the same person."

Hermione waved Fred over and he smiled as he saw her.

"Good morning George."

**George? Oh this never gets old.**

"Morning Fred," Fred answered automatically.

"Oh _shut up_ you two. After almost _eight_ years you don't think I know the difference between you guys?" Hermione asked.

"She thinks we're trying to switch on her?" Fred asked.

"I tried to tell her I'm Fred," George cried. "She won't believe me!"

"Oh really? Then _Fred, _why don't you tell me where you were last night?" Hermione challenged.

**Aw shit.**

George raised his eyebrows at Fred and Hermione suggestively, "I don't remember. Where _was _I last night? Huh _George_?"

Hermione blushed as she realized what she had implied. Changing the subject she grabbed George's arm, "Never mind. Fred and I have to go to St. Mungos. Bye George!" she waved at Fred and Fred smirked.

**She knows she's dragging off George doesn't she?**

George grabbed Fred's arm and pulled Hermione to Fred. "No, no. You can take the _real Fred_ for that."

"Thank you," Hermione said. Then she and Fred left the shop.

"You know, I'm going to have to explain all of that to him later right?" he asked

Hermione nodded, "Well serves you right. Besides you guys tell each other everything anyway."

**True. **

Hermione pulled out her wand, "To St. Mungos."

"Right."

They both apparated into St. Mungos hospital and once there went up to the front desk.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted. A thin woman wearing a white uniform and small glasses perched lower than the bridge of her nose looked up.

"What can I help you with?"

_She doesn't sound like she wants to be helping me with anything. _

Hermione explained that she and Fred needed to see the medi-witches and that they had just left St. Mungos several days before.

The woman nodded and adjusted her tight black bun and lifted her glasses, "You can take a seat Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione frowned at the woman's abrupt and slightly rude tone but sat down on one of the available chairs anyway; Fred took the seat beside her.

"So...?"

"So...?" Hermione repeated back to him.

"You said you'd explain on the way here," Fred stated. "Start explaining."

"Alright well..." Hermione trailed off not knowing how to explain.

_How do I tell him I...know his emotions?_

"I...it's like I feel your emotions," she started.

**It's happening to her too?**

"Not like they actually have an effect on me, but it's like I know what they are. Am I making any sense to you?"

"A lot actually. I've been experiencing the same thing."

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione thought aloud. "I was worried I was going insane."

"Not yet 'Mione," Fred assured her. "But there's one more thing...the headache you had this morning. Was it like a sharp pain near the back?" he asked.

_That's exactly what it felt like._

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Exactly like that actually. And it faded...as soon as yours did."

Fred looked hesitant for a moment before speaking, "You don't think that has anything to do with all of this do you?"

"Well...maybe. We should tell the medi-witches anyway just in case."

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger they're waiting for you in room three O six."

Hermione and Fred walked until they found a sign pointing them in the direction of rooms three hundred to four hundred and they went down the hallway until they reached room three hundred and six.

They stepped inside and Hermione looked around. It was one of the plain dull coloured rooms. It had a few chairs lining one wall and a desk in the far corner along with a cot across from it. two medi-witches were in the corner in front of the desk whispering to each other.

Fred coughed to make their presence known and the witches jumped and spun around in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" one asked.

"Those are my parents," Fred said flatly. "They're not here. I'm Fred and this is Hermione."

"_Granger_," Hermione emphasized.

**Would it be that bad to be married to me?**

After sharing with the medi-witches everything they had been experiencing and hearing them mutter amongst the two of them and then watching one leave and come back nearly twenty minutes later...they finally answered Hermione and Fred's question on what exactly was going on.

"Fred, Hermione, it seems that you to have created a bond. Going back in records, something similar to this _has_ happened before. Just once," the medi-witch explained. "We don't have that much to reference on it because of that."

Fred nodded, "Okay, but what exactly does this all mean?"

"You two have a bond," the witch continued. She had round rosy cheeks and was little on the rounder side but was wearing a cheerful smile that seemed to never leave her face. It made watching her talk a little uncomfortable for both Hermione and Fred. The other medi-witch was the complete opposite. She wore a loose fitting uniform but was extremely thin and frail-looking.

_A bond? What the...this can't be good._

"It seems you've bonded yourselves together. As far as we can tell the emotions are because of that bond, the closer you get the stronger the bond becomes mentally," the thin witch sat down in the chair tucked into the desk and folded her hands in front of her. "Now this...appearing that happened last night you said?"

Both Fred and Hermione nodded. "From the details you gave us that was part of the bond as well. All of this is. When Fred switched places with you-"

_During the war._

**During the war.**

"that's when we believe the bond was created. In the switch you also crossed. Meaning a part of you was..._crossed_ to the other person. Technically speaking you printed a part of you into the other person."

_Does this mean I'm not my whole self? Fred has a part of me?_

"You mean to say I left part of me in Hermione and vice versa?" Fred questioned.

"No not exactly. You left a print. You didn't lose any of you, you sort of copied it."

They nodded and the plumper of the medi-witches continued.

"The bond is what explains you appearing in Hermione's house last night without intending to do so. For some reason, consciously or not, you may have wanted to see Hermione or felt the need for her presence or even vice versa."

Hermione blushed.

"You were immediately brought to her side. Wherever she happened to be."

Hermione raised a hand slightly and the medi-witch acknowledged her, "Do the headaches tie into this at all?"

"Actually yes. Those aren't anything to be concerned about. It was most likely caused from being pulled to each other. It's complicated magic and would take a lot of concentration, I'd imagine it using a lot of your energy as well. The closer you are in physical proximity the easier that will become and the less often."

"Okay. Is there anything else?" Hermione asked.

The medi-witches looked at each other before shaking their heads, "From what you've told us that's all. But if anything else happens-"

"We'll let you know," Fred finished.

The medi-witches nodded before telling them they we free to leave.

_Well this is...surreal._

**I hope Hermione isn't mad about the bond.**

"So what now?" Hermione looked up at Fred and Fred shrugged.

"Well, I don't think you're parents want me popping in whenever like last night."

_That's true. But they wouldn't exactly be jumping for joy when I explain all this. You know what Hermione? Stand up for yourself! If you want to stay in the wizarding world why can't you? And this will help with this whole...bond thing._

_

* * *

_

"Mum, Dad I need to talk to you. I want to go back to the wizarding world."

* * *

**A/N: Well please review it would be much appreciated. I really want to know what you all think. Even if you're only opinion is that this whole this is stupid.**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9: Dealing with Parents

"You want to go back to the wizarding world?" her mother stared at her. "Hermione I thought you said you were going to come home. I thought you meant you wanted to stay here."

"Mum...that's what _you_ said. I understand you and Dad want me here, home, but you have to understand, that's not what _I_ want."

Hermione had already decided she wasn't going to tell her parents she _needed_ to go. They were her parents and she was an adult now. What she needed was to make her own decisions and she wasn't letting her parents stop her.

"But Hermione-"

"Jane." Hermione was surprised to hear her father speak up in a situation like this. Regularly he'd just sit back and watch to make sure no one got hurt. "If this is what Hermione would like I think we should let her."

_What's the catch?_

"Sweetie, don't look at me like that. I mean it," her father insisted. "If this is what you'd like then so be it."

"That's it?" Hermione spoke her thoughts allowed and her mother stared at her father in shock.

"Jane we need to support our daughter's decision."

Hermione nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"Hermione," her mother's voice was tight as she lowered her voice, "can you leave please? I'd like to speak with your father alone."

_Oh no._

Hermione walked out of the kitchen where her parents sat and into the next room over, the living room. "Hermione..." Jane Granger looked at her daughter impatiently, "I'd prefer if you just stepped out of the house for a little bit."

_Where does she expect me to go?_

"Fine. I'm going to the Burrow," she announced tightly.

"Where?"

"The Weasleys' home," she gritted.

Hermione apparated out so she was standing just outside the Burrow. She walked up the pathway and knocked on the door.

She heard a call of "I'll get it!" from inside and then the door opened and she was ushered inside by Ron. He hugged her.

"Hermione, we need to get you connected to the floo or something," he said. "Mum freaks out every time someone knocks. Hey, what're you doing back? Did your parents change their mind are you-"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Is Fred here?"

"Fred?" Ron repeated. "No, I don't think so," he popped his head into living room to check the clock, "he and George are both at work. But if you're looking to visit them, I wouldn't. Fred and Mum just got into a fight. Mum was furious about something or another. Anyway, you can stick around here if you like."

"No thanks Ron," Hermione declined. "I'll just head over to Diagon Alley then."

"But Hermione you just-"

She smiled at him before saying goodbye and apparating to one of the most crowded areas of Diagon Alley, just in front of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. She made her way through the crowd, careful not to draw to much attention to herself. Even though she wasn't with Harry there were a few times she had been gotten stuck in 'Golden Trio' fans. She pushed open the door to the store and smiled as the bell rang over her head. Her second time there in the week, having been there the day before.

Hermione stood on her toes in an attempt to see over customers heads before finally spotting the redhead se was looking for at the opposite end of the store stocking products. She sighed as she made her way through yet another crowd as she kept her eyes trained on the tall freckled man ahead of her.

"Fred!" she got swept into another crowd as Fred looked up at hearing his name.

"Hermione?"

Fred stuck his hand out and pulled Hermione through the crowd until she stood in front of him.

"Hey."

"Where are you coming from?" Fred put the last of the daydream charms on the display and then turned to her.

"Well I was at the Burrow, right after I left the house," she answered referring to her house with her parents.

She watched Fred tense, "What'd they say?"

She was having trouble hearing him over the rest of the chatter in the store and she didn't want to yell. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Hang on," Fred grabbed her hand and weaved them through the throng of people to the counter. "George, I'll be in the back room," he called and George nodded without even looking at him. "Come on."

He pulled her into a room off to the side and then shut the door behind them, instantly creating peace and quiet. "Sorry," he pulled out two stools and they both sat down, "late morning rush."

"If this is a bad time I can come back-"

"No, don't worry about," Fred shook his head, "I was going to track you down later anyway."

Hermione sighed, "I don't even know why I'm here. I guess you just seemed like the person to see. My-my parents don't want me to stay in the wizarding world."

Fred propped his foot on the brace of the stool, resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hands.

Hermione got off her stool and began to pace angrily, "They think I'm some stupid child!"

Fred could sense her anger as she continued to rant.

**She should explain it all to Mum...**

"I mean I'm eighteen for heaven's sake! I can make my own decisions! It's all my mother's fault. My dad was perfectly okay with it. And then she went and- ugh. I just can't take it anymore. And you know what? I don't care what they say! I'm going to do what I bloody please and that's staying here! Where I belong. They can't-"

"Stop it," Fred groaned. "I can't think with all of the anger."

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"All the emotion crap," he started, "it's like this nagging thought that won't shut up until something changes."

"Oh." Hermione tried to calm down and after a moment Fred sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he nodded. "Look, my mum didn't take the whole thing about you moving in with me too well."

"Move in with you?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah. She didn't really give me a chance to explain. She just started yelling about how it's 'inappropriate' and shit," he repeated his mother's word choice with obvious contempt.

"Language," Hermione scolded offhandedly, it was more habit than anything. "Now what do you mean _move in with you_?"

"What I just said, move in with me. We're supposed to be closer together, and I don't know where the boundaries are. And frankly, I wouldn't care to spend the next week testing them," he said. "I figure you spend a week or two at my place and then we see how this...bond thing works."

"Wait...where do you live?"

_I thought he lived at the Burrow or...something._

"Wizarding community down that way," he pointed in a general direction of East. "I bought a flat over there late last year. Where did you think I lived?"

"I don't know. At the Burrow I thought."

"George and I moved out after Hogwarts," he shrugged. "Mum said if we were old enough to run a business we were old enough to live alone. We lived upstairs for awhile. But then Angelina moved in and I decided I should move out."

_Right. George and Angelina...still so weird._

"So I'm moving in with you then?" Hermione raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Well, let me rephrase that..." he paused, "you're _staying_ with me."

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

* * *

"You're what?" Mrs. Granger stared at Hermione in disbelief. "You are not moving in with anybody young lady."

"Mum," Hermione tried to remain calm as she spoke slowly, "I'm an adult I can make my own choices. This isn't because I want to it's because I need to. We don't know what else could happen if we're farther apart."

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" her mother demanded.

All sense of calm was forgotten as Hermione's eyes widened and the heat rushed to her face, "No I'm not pregnant!"

She looked down.

_Do I look pregnant?_

"Then _what _is going on?" Mrs. Granger sat down on the couch sank into it. "I feel like you're trying to distance yourself from us."

"That's not what this is about," Hermione took a seat next to her mother and sighed. "I just- I feel like I belong better there. And with all of these things happening I feel like there's no control." She inhaled deeply before continuing, "I'm not trying to cut you or Dad out of the picture. I'm just trying to get things together. My life is split between two places and though you and Dad are really important and I'd _never_ even _think_ of leaving here for good... I can't stand to be away from that world." Hermione smiled, "I'm a daughter forever a child only so long."

"Fine. Sweetie if this is..." her mother stopped and Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't watch the tears well up in her eyes; she couldn't bear to see them run over.

"This is what I want," Hermione told her confidently. She leaned in and hugged her mother, "I'm going to go pack."

She felt her mum nod as she pulled away and Hermione closed her eyes. "You know I'll come back."

* * *

"Hey Hermione, have any problems finding the place?"

**A/N: Short chapter I know. Haven't updated in awhile I know. But I'm glad for the couple of reviews I got the other day at random. It made me want to write this again. So thanks.**

**Please review. Like I said, they make me want to write.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	10. Chapter 10: Moving in

**A/N: ALright well this is really short but I hope to put up another chapter soon. **

"Not at all," Hermione smiled.

"Great," Fred grinned. "Here, I'll take your bag." Fred went to take Hermione's suitcase and Hermione hesitated. She was about to protest and say she could handle it, but thought better of it and handed the bag over.

Fred took the bag and carried it into the spare bedroom. He set the large bag on the chair in the corner and then went back out to meet Hermione.

"Well." Fred clapped his hands together. "Do you want to get settled in now?"

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good."

Fred stepped back a bit as he began to feel the effects of Hermione's emotions.

**Is that...anxiety?**

""Mione." Fred raised his eyebrows with an amused smile.

"What?" Hermione nervously tugged and the bottom of her shirt, stretching the sheer lavender fabric and the cream camisole underneath.

"Calm down."

_Oh, right. Okay, Hermione breathe. _

Fred walked towards the hallway and pulled Hermione with him as he passed her. "So this is the bathroom, my bedroom, your room, and the linen closet. Back this way: the kitchen, living room, and coat closet." He pointed the rooms out as he went along and Hermione took note of everything and observed.

The whole apartment just screamed 'Fred Weasley'. The furniture was colourful and looked purposefully mix hallways were all painted a Kelly green, while the living room was a calm taupe with varied sized paintings covering each side with loud colours. The kitchen was blue like the sky on a spring morning, vibrant while still light. The empty space of wall beside the fridge was covered with scraps of parchment and notes. Hermione went over and read a couple to herself.

_Stole your left shoe- George...Sure. Not spaghetti. –Fred...Angelina's coming over tonight. You mind? –George...Jeez George- The better-looking one_

Hermione laughed and Fred looked at the notes she was looking at.

**Oh Merlin.**

He grabbed a couple off the wall before Hermione could see them and shoved them in his pocket.

**She doesn't need to read those.**

Hermione noticed and could feel Fred's embarrassment. Though the opportunity was rare to tease either of the twins Hermione chose not to say anything and instead pointed to one of the notes.

"Spaghetti? And what's this about your left shoe?" she asked.

Fred chuckled, "Inside jokes. George is over here a lot."

_That explains it._

"I'm going to go unpack if you don't mind," Hermione told him slowly. He nodded.

"Oh. Yeah that's fine, go ahead."

_Well, this is awkward._

**Is this as awkward for her as it is for me?**

Hermione went into the guest room quickly. She looked around. The room was a vibrant purple. The bed was made up with white bedding and the floor was a dark stained wood. There was a chest of drawers across from the bed, a nightstand beside it, and a red, corduroy upholstered armchair in the corner. The walls were bare, making the purple seem brighter, and the only decoration was a single poster on the closet door that had the Chudley Cannons and in block print bold lettering read '_Flying like mad'_. She smiled; even though she wasn't a fanatic when it came to Quidditch the poster seemed to complete the room. It made it seem more comfortable and warm.

She sat down on the bed and bounced a bit. It was one of those things that you can't help but do with beds in new rooms. She grabbed her bag from the chair and unzipped it first pulling out her shrunken toiletries and then her neatly folded pyjamas and sweaters, slowly making her way through the contents of the bag.

She had finished organizing her undergarments, pyjamas and pants in the chest of drawers and was going towards the closet when she tripped over her shoes. She let out a quick, short, shriek as she fell.

"Hermione?" Fred called out worriedly. He rushed into the room, holding onto the door frame as he came to a halt in the doorway. "What happened?"

Hermione lay on the floor, gingerly touching the arm she fell on. She looked at Fred, then at the floor, then at the shoe she tripped on, and she laughed.

Fred gave her an odd look. "I'm going to guess you're not okay?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. No, I'm fine. I just...jeez, I tripped over my own shoe." She held up the shoe in question.

Fred wasn't exactly sure what to say to that.

Hermione laughed again, "I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure why this is so funny but..." she sighed, "Merlin it feels good to laugh."

Fred pushed some of the red hair from his eyes. "Well as long as you're enjoying yourself."

Hermione finally got up from the floor and picked up the clothes she had been holding. She opened the closet and went to be her things away when she noticed Fred's confused look.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

Fred tilted his head in question. "You could just use magic," he suggested.

Hermione blushed.

_Of course you could, you idiot._

"Right."

Fred chuckled, "You feeling okay? A little out of it?"

"No," Hermione said, now sounding exasperated. At Fred's look of doubt she explained. "The past few days I haven't really used magic. It...it wasn't really needed for anything and it's slightly awkward to use magic at home. Everything else is muggle."

"Ah, I see," Fred said.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well, then..."

She magically put all of her clothes in the closet and then checked her watch. It was only six o'clock. "Um, well now that all of that's done...Well how are you feeling?"

**How am I feeling?**

"I'm-er-fine, I guess," he shrugged.

"No, I mean, after-"

"The accident?" Fred asked. "Really, 'Mione, it's been nearly a week now, it's going to take more than a wall to keep a Weasley down that long."

Hermione laughed, "Well anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something. Just a small piece of my thanks."

**Tonight?**

Fred rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh, well I kind of promised George we'd get together tonight. Sorry. But you can come if you want," he offered.

_Oh. Well..._

"Hey, if you don't think George would mind, I'd like to take you both out," Hermione smiled.

"No. We wouldn't let you do that."

"Oh, why not? Please?" Hermione looked up at him hopefully. "I'll take you guys somewhere muggle. It'll be an experience."

"No."

"Yes." Hermione smiled as left the shop after collecting George. They apparated into muggle London; into an alley way a block from the restaurant. "Now, both of you, put your wands away."

"What?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Put your wands _away_," Hermione enunciated clearly as if speaking to toddlers."Now," she added.

**Where? We're wearing jeans. Muggle trousers. There are **_**no**_** wand pockets. Nada.**

Fred shoved his hands in his pockets to prove his point and Hermione shook her head. "Alright, here." She held out a hand and both of them handed their wands over. Hermione tucked them into her bag. "Good. Now let's go."

Each twin linked an arm through one of Hermione's as she led them around the block and to the restaurant.

Along the way the two twenty year olds were compelled to comment on just about everything.

"Fred, that woman's hair is blue, look."

"Hm. Looks like a spell gone wrong."

"Our colour changing candies would have done better."

"Yeah...George look. That man is talking to himself!"

_Oh, please lower you voices._

"No, no," George pointed at the cell phone the man was holding, "he's talking to the lectonic."

"_Electronic_," Hermione corrected. "It's a cell phone. So you can-"

They walked past a small park and two brothers who looked around eight and ten years old were each solidly gripping sticks and waving them around madly.

One boy had a slight lisp and yelled, "Abracadabra!"

The other older of the two laughed and made the same movements back.

Fred and George both flinched, each looking appalled at the two boys actions.

**Did he just mock Avada his **_**brother**_**?**

Fred voiced this thought and to the Weasleys' surprise, she laughed.

"'Mione! After everything surely _you_ know that's not something to joke about!"

Hermione calmed her laughter and looked at the two nearly identical blokes. "Fred, George, he wasn't pretending to _kill _his brother." She kept walking, getting them to move on from the scene. "_Abracadabra _it's what a lot of muggles associate magic with. It's a spell," he finger quoted, "that most magicians use during acts of fake magic. It's only for entertainment. Even if the boy did say the unforgivable, he doesn't know what he's doing. They're muggles."

Fred and George both audibly sighed in relief.

_Goodness. _

"Here we go," Hermione opened the door to the restaurant. "Come on."

_Well this will be interesting._

**A/n: As I said, this is really short and I am aware of that. Sorry. But I do hope to write another chapter soon. Not sure if anyone's still reading this after such a long wait in which case if you are please review and let me know what your thoughts are and if you have any ideas for future chapters. **

**thanks.**

**ANyways,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
